1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic training devices.
2. Background Information
Martial arts training and skills retention require frequent and time-consuming practice. Many martial arts disciplines require the successful demonstration of the breaking of boards, or the like, by hands, feet, or both. The ability to demonstrate this technique comes only with extensive, repetitive practice.
Regrettably, “board practice” tends to require involvement of at least one other person (one who holds the board), and, as a practical matter, two other persons. This is a problem because such people are not always available. Even if others are available, holding boards while another repeatedly breaks them is the concept of fun for but a few.
Some effort has gone into providing for solo board practice. For example, the following U.S. patents reveal devices which are designed to hold boards during martial arts practice: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,662,630; 4,757,989; 4,889,334; 4,973,045; 5,415,371; 5,476,433; 5,665,035; 5,277,679; 5,863,279; 6,149,553. Each of these approaches are deficient in at least one of two primary respects: (1) they are designed to hold only one board, on one position; and/or (2) they are not designed to adequately absorb inadvertent impact to the device itself.
The significance of the first noted deficiency is fairly evident. Board-breaking exercises in martial arts involve, as previously mentioned, actions by both foot and hand. In addition, the position of the to-be-broken board may be different for either. A device which holds merely one board, even if it is adjustable for differing positions or orientations, slows progress considerably. This, in turn, actually proves to be a disincentive to practice, particularly for youth.
As for the second noted deficiency, one should note that practice, particularly in training, will involve less than perfect execution, perhaps much of the time. Quite simply, the practicing individual may simply miss the board entirely, and strike the holding device itself (particularly for kicking exercises, where fine control is a later developed attribute. Clearly, injury to the trainee by inadvertent contact with the board holding device is to be avoided.
Despite the referenced measures to provide opportunities for solo martial arts practice, there still exist deficiencies and resulting needs in this area.